Vanessa Enoteca
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |age= |birthday= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= |hair= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 3 |anime debut= }} is a member of the Black Bull squad. She is from a distinguished family but was disowned for unknown reasons.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 2 Appearance Vanessa is a tall middle-aged woman with a voluptuous build. She has a long wavy hair and a full lips. She keeps her hair loose in a lob hairstyle. When she is indoor, Vanessa prefers to dress only in her undergarments. They consist of a pair dark-colored lingeries. The lingeries have frilly designs and thin straps. In contrast, when she is out in the public, Vanessa dressed herself immaculately, albeit it is still very revealing. She wears a slim fit top and bottom of matching color where the top looks like a shirt with a sleeve that covers her entire arms like an evening glove.The design of the top allows Vanessa to showcase much of her torso where it only connected at one point around her navel region. The cups that hold her bust have a curvy edges design. Her bottom is a very short miniskirt only cover her buttock. She also wears a dark-colored stockings and garter belts underneath her boots. Her pair of boots has the same color palette as her clothes and it goes all the way above her knees in length. The boots are skin tight and it splits at the end where it create a V-shaped design. Lastly, she also wears a hat with a conical crown, which has the same color as the rest of her garments. The crown falls onto one side near the end. The hat also have a light-colored ribbon surrounding its circumference with a pin of intricate design attached to it and a very wide brim. In addition, she also sports a light-colored belt, connected to a pouch that she used to carry her grimoire at her righthand side. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Vanessa also dons the squad's signature robe. The robe is short and barely covers her torso with the Black Bull insignia at the righthand side. Vanessa wears it in a way that the button that hold the robe together is located at the center of her chest. Personality Vanessa is a person with a very relaxed manner who do things on her own accords. She has a high fondness of alcohol-based drinks and handsome men.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 2 Her love of alcoholic drinks makes her known as the Drunken Frenzy Witch by others. Additionally, she has been shown to not feel embarrassed on wearing revealing attires to attract men.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 6-7 Furthermore, Vanessa is also a very caring person where she offers her help to assist Noelle on finding a way to control her magic. However, she also likes to seduce her fellow squadmates in which can be observed from her constant flirtation with Yami Sukehiro.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 4 She also seduces Asta on their first encounter.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 6 Biography Vanessa wakes up and complains about her hangover, when Yami and that other return to their base. Once she realizes that Yami Sukehiro has returned, she runs over along with the rest and greeted the captain. She then listens along with the rest, and they are introduced to Asta. Vanessa congratulates Asta for joining them but accidentally throws up in front of him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 2-6 Vanessa, along with the rest, then watches Asta's welcoming ceremony with Magna Swing. Vanessa is shocked when Asta reflects Magna's attack back at him. After Asta receives his robe, Vanessa uses her magic to put the Black Bull design on his headband.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 9-18 Vanessa then complains about how they have not finished introducing themselves when Asta and Magna leave to tour the base.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 2 Later that night, Vanessa heads outside, having heard a commotion. Once outside, she notices Noelle Silva's magic and is amazed by it. Vanessa then watches as Asta's stops Noelle's magic and saves her.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 12-16 After it is revealed that Noelle cannot control her magic, Vanessa says that she can help since she is an expert at controlling magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 19 The next day, Vanessa drnks with everyone when Asta asks what a Magic Knight does. Vanessa tells him that Magic Knights protect people and that they can get close to a wonderful man like that. After Asta, Noelle, and Magna come back from their mission, Yami rewards them with money for completing the mission. Vanessa then invites Asta and Noelle to Kikka so that they can buy some items.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10 pages 1-3 Vanessa takes the two to an alley leading to the black market, where Vanessa aims to find an item that can contain Noelle's magic. A man named Sekke hits on them, but both are uninterested in his attempts. They are then alerted to a thievery taking place, and Asta and Sekke take action to stop it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10 pages 7-12 During the robbery, Sekke is paralyzed by the poison in the thief's blade, but Vanessa gives him a salve to cure it. The group gives the old lady her bag back and leaves.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10 pages 14-17 Battle Prowess Trivia References Navigation